pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
2001
The year 2001 is the first year in the 21st century and the first year of the 3rd millennium , according to the Christian era . There has been corrected here for the millennium mistake . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Classical music ** 2.2 Popular music * 3 Literature * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Birth * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events For more events, see the monthly articles in the infobox. ; January * 1 - Start of the third millennium in the Gregorian calendar . * 1 - A heavy café fire in Volendam claims the lives of fourteen young people and more than 150 young people are serious burns. * 1 - The European Union must now all ready for slaughtering cattle 30 months and older on BSE testing. * 11 - The first prisoners arrive in American enclave of Guantanamo Bay . * 20 - George W. Bush is inaugurated as the 43rd president of the United States . * 26 - In a severe earthquake (7.9 on the Richter scale) in India , near the Pakistan border, are 22 000 deaths. A large part of the state of Gujarat devastated. ; February * Ariel Sharon was elected Prime Minister of Israel . * 20 - There is in Britain at 20 pigs foot-and-mouth disease (FMD) was discovered. ; March * 3 - Jan Eijkelboom is poet laureate of Dordrecht and thus the first poet of the Netherlands. * 21 - The FMD crisis breaks out in the Netherlands. * 27 - When a train collision in the Walloon Brabant Pécrot fall eight deaths. One train was traveling miles on the wrong track. ; April * 1 - Netherlands will experience a first as the law effect that the marriage between two persons of the same sex also called, popularly gay marriage called enabling.The Amsterdam mayor Job Cohen commits as registrar four gay couples in the real. * 1 - In Belgium there is only one police: the integrated police , structured on two levels, namely the federal and local police . * 28 - The popular Belgian amusement park Walibi Wavre opens its doors under a new name: Six Flags Belgium . The famous orange kangaroo leaves after 26 years of his home. * 28 - With a Russian rocket, the American businessman Dennis Tito first space tourist launched. He continues to 8 days in the space. ; May * 1 - A large fire in the amusement park Phantasialand destroyed the Grand Canyon Railway and Gebirgsbahn . * 16 - Liverpool win the UEFA Cup . In the final in Dortmund triumphs English football club 5-4 at the expense of the Spanish Deportivo Alavés . * 23 - FC Bayern Munich win the Champions League . In the final in Milan triumphs German football after penalties (5-4) at the expense of the Spanish Valencia . ; June * 2 - King Birendra of Nepal , and several other members of the royal family are slain by Crown Prince Dipendra , who then kills himself. * 19 - The Dutch Wikipedia starts. ; July * 11 Herman Brood at the age of 54 commits suicide by the Hilton Hotel in Amsterdam jump. * 17 - The Dutch army gets its first woman as battalion commander: Leanne van den Hoek . * Mount Etna erupts. This is the largest eruption in the last 100 years. ; August * 26 - In the Wagener Stadium in Amstelveen loses Dutch women's hockey team 3-2 to Argentina in the final of the battle for the Champions Trophy . ; September * 11 - Terrorist attacks on the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center in New York and the Pentagon in Washington DC . See terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001 . * 12 - The NATO states for the first time in its history Article 5 applies, which states that if a member is attacked it is considered an attack on all member states. * 17 - Trading on Wall Street resumes after 4 days of closure - The Dow Jones index fell by about 650 points. ; October * 7 - Attack American and British forces on targets in Afghanistan . Beginning of the fight against terrorism . * 8 - In a collision between aircraft of the SAS and a German private plane at the airport of Milan come 118 people dead. ; November * 6 - The Belgian airline Sabena is declared bankrupt by the court. * 9 - In the television program Zembla reveals Ad Bos a massive fraud in the procurement of public works by the government. Large contractors divide in secret missions and agree on the bids. * 12 - The Northern Alliance wins the Afghan capital Kabul to the Taliban . * 12 - At around 09:15 am local time deposit an Airbus A300 , flight 587 bound for Dominican Republic , down to the New York residential Queens . The evidence suggests, according to experts not on terrorism.The plane carrying 246 (according to some sources 255) passengers and nine crew members; 150 of the passengers were Dominicans. None of the passengers survived the accident. It means the second plane tragedy in New York in two months. * 25 - Official founding of the party Liveable Netherlands ., intended as an umbrella for the successful local Liveable parties Pim Fortuyn was elected party leader. ; December * 5 - At the end of the Conference on the Petersberg be international agreements on the reconstruction of Afghanistan . * 15 - The Tower of Pisa (Italy) will be reopened to the public after a restoration that lasted 11 years. * 20 - In Flanders falls People's Union apart in the left-liberal spirit and the right-liberal New Flemish Alliance . ; without date * The famous book Cosmographiae Introductio , written by Matthias Ringmann or Martin Waldseemüller , is purchased by the Library of Congress . * In Belgium , the regions have more responsibilities. * Heavy fighting between the Israeli army and Palestinians. * Beginning of the tribunals around the genocide in Rwanda . * Border Conflicts between Belize and Guatemala . Music Classical music * August 10 : first performance of the Concerto for Tuba by Kalevi Aho * December 6 : first performance of Symphonic Dances of Kalevi Aho Popular music Top-selling singles in 2001: *Pyramid Song Radiohead *Hard to Explain The Strokes *New Slang The Shins *Pagan Poetry Bjork *Hidden Place Bjork Literature The Trinidad playwright Sir Vidiadhar Surajprasad Naipaul receives the Nobel Prize in Literature The German writer Friederike Mayröcker receives the Georg Büchner Prize *Life of Pi by Yann Martel *Freakonomics by Steven Levitt *Atonement by Ian McEwan Visual arts Windhover (2001) Lenton Parr , Melbourne Slow Motion (2001) Nigel Hall , Mannheim Frog with Umbrella (2001), Karel Appel , Picture Gallery P. Struycken Spui, The Hague Catbird (installed 2001) Corneille , Heerhugowaard Architecture The Guggenheim Hermitage Museum , designed by the Dutch architect Rem Koolhaas opens. Movie See Film in 2001 for the main article on this topic. See 2001: A Space Odyssey for the movie 2001 *The Others *Kate & Leopold *The Wedding Planner Television *Smallville *Grounded for Life *Scrubs Born February *2 - Connor Gibbs , American actor March *6 - Aryana Engineer , Canadian actress August *6 - Ty Simpkins , American actor October *25 - Princess Elisabeth of Belgium December *1 - Aiko, Princess Toshi , Japanese princess Deceased List of persons deceased in 2001 Weather Extremes in Belgium February 7 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 10.8 ° C. February 12th : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 11.9 ° C. February 13 : etmaalsom highest precipitation ever on this day: 19 mm. April 14 : lowest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 2.3 ° C. April 15 : etmaalsom highest precipitation ever on this day: 18 mm. April : April highest rainfall total: a total rainfall of 134.3 mm (normal 53.1 mm). August 15th : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 25.2 ° C. August 24th : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 24.3 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 30.3 ° C. August 25th : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 25.5 ° C. August 26th : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 26.7 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 32.9 ° C. September 3 : etmaalsom highest precipitation ever on this day: 18 mm. September 9 : etmaalsom highest precipitation ever on this day: 28 mm. September 16 : etmaalsom highest precipitation ever on this day: 23 mm. September : September with highest rainfall total: a total rainfall of 199.4 mm (normal 69.8 mm). October 13th : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 18.9 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 23.8 ° C. October 20th : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 17.6 ° C. October : October with highest average vapor pressure: 14.1 hPa (normal 10.8 hPa). October : October with highest average minimum temperature: 11.2 ° C (typically 7,2 ° C). October : October with highest average temperature: 14.4 ° C (usually 10.5 ° C). December 1 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 12.7 ° C. Year Record: Wettest year ever: 1089 mm rainfall (normal 804.8 mm). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions Category:2001